Service to the Prince
by blanchier
Summary: The prince of Demacia - Jarvan IV, left in a crucial time for Demacia and Noxus. As he trained the in the Northern Valoran, he meets a half-dragon named Shyvana. He helps her avenge her father's death then takes her to his kingdom.
1. Prologue- Where is the Missing Prince?

**Disclaimer**: I kinda sort of bent the truth in this one to fit my imagination. Thank you.

* * *

**Prologue – Where is the Prince?**

"The prince is missing!" -a guard shouted while running through the halls of the Demacian castle. Everybody panicked. This happened a lot before, but it was different today. The prince usually snuck out of the castle to hunt-and nobody really cared because Prince Jarvan IV was a very reliable man. He was strong and could defeat whomever he faces in battle. They never worried about him until today, since today was the day that the Prince of Demacia makes peace with Noxus.

The elder was as calm as a reed. He swiftly walked through the bustling guards and servants while they look for the prince in every room in the castle. The elder went straight to the sickly king's room, bowed to the king and said, "We have no choice." He sat down in the chair beside the king's bed. "As long as the prince isn't around, there is no one to lead the Demacian army."

The king lets out a small cough and breathes in heavily. "Where is my son?" he says in a deep raspy voice. The king of Demacia is defenseless, with his lungs almost giving up.

"He's gone, sire." The elder looks out of the window.

The king sighed and closed his eyes for a bit. "That silly boy—what is he thinking?" The elder poured some wine in the glass beside him. "What do you propose, sire?"

The door slammed open, startling the two in the room. It was the Prince's childhood friend, Garen Crownguard. He slowly entered the room, bowed to the king and said, "That bastard, Jarvan! I wouldn't have agreed on it if I knew he was going to leave."

The king was clueless on what Garen said, his son never confronted him with anything. Garen approached the king, "I have been appointed by your son to be the leader of the Dauntless Vanguard. Did he not tell you this?" The king shook his head. "Your son was planning this all along. He gathered up mighty warriors to protect Demacia from the Noxian forces."

The king sighed, "That boy… is causing us problems, so it seems." He turned to Garen, "Son, please protect Demacia."

"I stand ready, sire, your son has appointed me and I shall not disappoint."

Word got out; people started panicking and hiding in their homes. The thought of a war might be on their way was making the people of Demacia petrified, even if they have never met a Noxian before. They knew Noxians were violent and deadly. The people are trained to be bathed in blood for battle. As the people hide in their homes, they prepare themselves on a battle that may happen between the Demacians and the Noxians. The group of twelve warriors, called the Dauntless Vanguard was ready for anything.

Where is the prince? In this important time, why is he gone?


	2. Chapter I - The Half Dragon

**Chapter I - The Half Dragon**

The prince was exhausted. He ventured to the Northern Valoran alone, hoping that he could train. He appeared as a mighty prince, someone to count on, but then he ran away. His "training" was just an excuse to leave Demacia. He needed a rest from being the prince, as there was no end to this battle between Noxus and Demacia—two strong forces that might go into war because he left.

He sat down near a creek, laid his lance beside the tree and started taking off his armor. The sweat that had been a result of walking for a day or so had built up under his armor had produced a stench. '_I desperately need a bath', _he thought. He put away his armor to the side and stepped in the creek. He felt a bit of relief as he looked up and showered himself with the creek's water.

_'Visitors', _the half-dragon thought to herself. There was a different creature nearby. She could pick up his scent from afar. Shyvana stopped her routine of hunting to look for the owner of the scent she just picked up. She looked pretty humanlike despite being part dragon. Her fair purple skin was vivid in the light. She was well-built; her physique showed evidences of rigorous exercise and training. Her bust and waist complimented each other, and her long red hair was the only covering for her body. She followed the scent to the creek, to find the prince bathing.

As the prince stood up, the light shone upon his well-built body. Shyvana peeked at him. She has never seen anything like him before, since she was living with dragons all of her life. _'Someone like me…'_ she thought to wanted to approach the prince but shyness came over her. The prince looked around and stopped at her direction. Flustered, she accidentally let out a shriek and a ring of flames surrounded her.

Weirdly enough the flames didn't burn the bush she was hiding from. She stayed there for a few minutes and then checked if the human she found was gone.

"What are you supposed to be…?" the prince startled her. By that time, Jarvan had already put on his inner garments. Shyvana hid herself in the bush more, fixing her hair so that it covers her body, curling up so that she feels secured. Then she closed her eyes, hoping that the prince won't notice that she had been the one peeking at him while he was taking a bath. "A woman shouldn't be hiding herself there before the prince."

Shyvana looked at Jarvan innocently, and the he smiled at her. "Don't be afraid of me." He said to her while he offered his hand to him to stand. Shyvana stood up, showing her voluptuous purple body to the prince. "Magnificent. What a beautiful woman. Your physique tells me that you have been through a lot, living here like this."

The prince smiled at her, "My name is Jarvan the Fourth, prince of Demacia." She looked away, "Shyvana.", she says in a small voice. Her fangs extended a bit. The prince inspected her more. _'It's only her skin color that makes her less human than us.' _He thought as he wondered what she is.

"You're human, yet you are not. What are you, really…?" She looked at him in the eyes. Her face expressed intense longing. She had not seen someone like her before, and it's as if she wanted to believe that she wasn't alone. Jarvan brushed her hair to the side, and revealed her body. Shyvana was trembling, as it was her first time to be touched by a human. Her body temperature started rising as he looked at her intently.

He glided his hands across the half-dragon's body. Carefully and most gently, he touched her body—wondering what she was exactly and why she resembled a human. He pulled her a bit closer to him. Shyvana felt hotter as she came close to the mighty prince and released a ring of flames around her, burning the prince a bit.

The prince let out a scream from the burn, but never setting his eyes off her. Shyvana stepped back a bit, thinking about what she have done, she turned into a dragon and ran away.

"So she was a half-dragon…" Jarvan looked at his hands, and tried to remember what Shyvana looked like. "I must meet her again. By my will, it shall be done."


End file.
